


Pink and Satiny

by Snailhair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Kinda Kinky, M/M, Oneshot, Panties, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailhair/pseuds/Snailhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean introduces Castiel to a private kink from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink and Satiny

The bathroom door opened slightly, casting a sliver of light on the floor from inside. Castiel looked up from the bed across the dimly-lit room and watched, as Dean poked his head out. There was sternness in his eyes, but playfulness in his smirk.

“Don't laugh,” the man warned gruffly.

Castiel's eyebrows slid together. Laugh? Why did Dean think he would laugh? Perhaps Dean was worried that Cas would tease him. But, Dean couldn't have been more wrong.

“I won't,” the angel promised.

Dean took a deep breath of preparation, before opening the door the rest of the way. The man was completely naked – save a pair of pink undergarments. Even from the first glance, Castiel could feel his blood beginning to rush, as his eyes drank in the sight of Dean's exposed body. Every curve of muscle, every groove of vein, every inch of skin; the whole of it took Castiel by surprise no matter how many times he saw it. A red tint began to rise on Dean's face, the longer Castiel stared.

“Well?” Dean urged, turning slightly to enable Castiel to see more of him.

Castiel could feel the heart behind his own ribs pounding, as he raised from the bed. He stood and continued to search Dean's lovely form. Dean, of course, was wanting his opinion of the underwear. Castiel allowed his eyes to drop to Dean's most private area, where the soft-looking fabric seemed to accentuate his manhood. The pink satin could barely contain his large reproductive organ...

“The girl from your past,” Castiel spoke, unable to look away from the big, pink lump, “made you wear these, Dean?”

“Just once,” Dean replied, stepping closer, “I've kept this a secret, you know. So don't tell anyone... but I kinda like it.”

Castiel silently concurred. The small fabric hugged his body as he moved and slightly shimmered in the dim light. Castiel swallowed harshly, as he saw some of Dean spilling out of the sides. The man's scrotum was peeking out from beyond the satin; teasing Castiel with its presence. The angel suddenly longed to disrobe Dean completely; yearning to spy on his fully exposed form. But Castiel could barely breathe, let alone control his motor functions.

“Cas.”

Castiel tore his eyes away from the beautiful pink protrusion, to look up at Dean's face. The man was smirking, his lightly freckled face still red. His green eyes were full of seduction and desire.

“Feel it. It's satin,” he said quietly.

Castiel took a shallow breath, as he looked back down at the pink cloth. He was very intimidated by this new form of garment, but it was outweighed by desire and curiosity. Wanting to remain respectful of Dean's body, Castiel slowly brought his hand to Dean's hip and dragged his fingertips along the very top hem. It was soft and tight, just as he'd imagined.

“It's... very nice, Dean,” Castiel breathed.

The angel looked up to Dean's face expecting to see happiness, only to find a strange expression resting on his face, instead. His eyes were squinted and his mouth turned downward on one side. It seemed as though Castiel's reply had exasperated him. 

“Really?” Dean said flatly.

Had Castiel done something wrong? Was that not what Dean had asked for? Did Dean not want Castiel to touch him?

“What?” Castiel asked.

To answer the angel's question, Dean reached down and grabbed Castiel's wrist. In a quick motion, he forced Castiel's hand against the large bulge of hot satin. The air escaped his lungs as he felt the heat from the fabric against his hand. Dean's entire organ was present, just below the surface. Castiel felt Dean press harder against him; rocking against his hand, as his tight grip commanded Castiel to clutch more of him.

Castiel met eyes with Dean again, and could see raw, erotic passion was pouring from them. The angel's heart rate increased, at the sight of such an intimate look. These moments – the ones in which Castiel could feel the man's desire to invade his body, mind and soul – made him ache to give everything to Dean.

Both of Dean's hands rose to hold Castiel's face as he joined their mouths together, leaving Castiel to hold Dean's stiffening member. As their tongues engaged in a moist battle, Dean's hands fell to shove the coat from Castiel's shoulders. The angel helped the man remove his own clothing, letting go of him to free himself of both coats and the white shirt. 

Once Castiel was topless, Dean shoved him onto the bed. Cas fell onto his back, but rose to rest on his elbows, in order to watch Dean remove his belt. The man tugged it out from around Castiel's waist and snapped it with a grin, before tossing it away. Castiel could feel his lungs working hard, as Dean yanked his pants and underwear off in one motion. He and Castiel both watched with surprise, as the angel's erection bobbed between them. Castiel gulped, seeing the impact Dean made on his physical form. He had been so distracted with Dean's body, he didn't feel his own reacting.

Dean paused, standing up straight to walk between the beds. Castiel watched him, as a slight feeling of abandonment crept across his chest. But he was relieved, when he spotted the familiar tube in Dean's hand. The man poured some of the contents onto his fingers before returning to his angel. Castiel gasped a little, as Dean forced his legs up; always aroused by his eagerness to get started. 

Their eyes locked together again, as one of Dean's slick fingers pressed slowly into Castiel. The angel took deliberate breaths as it happened, knowing that the preparation would be over soon. It was still uncomfortable to feel this, even though Dean was gentle every time. His large finger gave a few thrusts before he added another. Castiel focused on Dean's eyes the entire time, enjoying the determination glowing in them. The green pools were wide with anticipation and lust as he hovered over Castiel. 

“Ready?” Dean asked, voice full of anticipation.

Castiel nodded instantly. He felt Dean's fingers leave him, and watched as the man reach for his own pink, satin underwear. Arousal pulsed through Castiel, as Dean lowered the cloth just enough to expose his hardened shaft. The angel barely had enough time to admire it – before Dean plunged it inside of him.

Castiel groaned loudly at the sensation, enjoying how Dean's member felt from the inside. Dean's fingers could not compare to the size of his erection. It felt as if Dean filled him entirely; leaving no space, blending their bodies into one. An intense flare of desire came over Dean's gorgeous features, as he slowly slid in and out. Castiel held his own legs back, feeling the soft satin press against his cheeks with every thrust. 

After a moment, Dean sighed audibly and pulled out without warning. Castiel remained still on the mattress, as the man crawled completely over top of him to get to the head of the bed. He adjusted himself at the headboard, leaning back against the pillows and stretching his legs out into a better position, before setting his eyes back on Castiel.

“Come here,” Dean beckoned.

Castiel immediately rolled over to follow his orders. Dean guided him to straddle his legs, so that his erection was beneath the angel. Castiel gulped the sight of Dean's erection, that stood straight up from the pink fabric. After holding it toward Cas's entrance, Dean slowly pressed him down onto it. Castiel leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling, as Dean's hard member slid back inside him. He was glad the uncomfortable part was over. Now, it was beginning to feel like Dean belonged inside of him.

“Bounce,” Dean demanded.

Castiel wasted no time. He began to slowly bob up and down on Dean's stiff member; letting it glide through the gap of muscle with ease. The angel's muscles loosened just enough to allow the friction. He could hear Dean's breath becoming harsher, as his hands fell to rest on Castiel's hips. The sight of Dean underneath him was rather intoxicating to Castiel. Dean's chest rose and fell rapidly, as a small amount of sweat glistened on his skin. His piercing green eyes stared almost directly into Castiel's soul. 

“Dean,” Castiel breathed, resting a hand on the man's bare chest as he moved.

In response, he felt Dean's slick hand close around his erection. A gasp fled the angel's lips, as he looked down to watch Dean stroke his bobbing erection. He let out a small groan at the sight. The look and feel of Dean pleasuring him was so overwhelming, it almost hurt.

“Dean,” Castiel sighed again, unable to stop himself from repeating the name.

He began to thrust forward as he bounced, closing his eyes in order to feel all of the stimulation. He silently praised Dean's sexual abilities. It was amazing, how quickly Dean could help him get to the height of mountainous pleasure. Dean's hand moved faster, as Cas bounced harder.

Castiel groaned again, holding onto Dean's arm as the man stroked. The angel was nearing the edge, as he felt Dean begin to thrust with his motions. Dean's mouth lay open as he breathed harshly. Castiel could tell that he, too, was close to the finish. Both of them were in an intimate race; both aiding each other to finish. A small moan came from Dean, as his eyebrows curved upward.

Castiel rose and fell faster. He tightened his muscles, hoping Dean would join him in the assent. The angel was dangerously close to the edge, feeling all of his limbs tingle and his heart race. Dean's fingers tightened and stroked faster. Castiel looked down to watch the man's hand work on him, as he felt himself spill over the edge.

“Uh! Dean! Yes! Please,” Castiel cried out.

The warm fluid begin to pulse from Cas's organ. The blurry sight of it splattering onto Dean's heaving chest made his pleasure linger. He remembered to bounce for Dean, though; clenching for him, coaxing him to finish. He was drinking in the whole sight, when Dean's green eyes seemed to go vacant for a moment; his thrusts seeming erratic. Castiel knew he was there, feeling the same erotic pleasure. 

“Dammit... Cas,” Dean groaned, tilting his head back, “Ah!”

The man convulsed beneath the angel for a few seconds, but eventually seemed to relax. After Dean settled back down, and Castiel was sure his organ was finished spurting, he allowed his arms to give out. Castiel fell forward to lay on top of Dean. He nuzzled against Dean's wet neck, still trying to catch his own breath. Dean's heart was beating against his chest, as they lay panting together. It was difficult to process thoughts, for a moment. Castiel could only feel, not think. They laid in silence for a moment as they both declined from the overwhelming pleasure.

“So,” Dean sighed quietly, “you like the satin, eh?”

Castiel smiled. He always enjoyed hearing the sound of Dean's voice after intercourse. Especially when it vibrated against his own body, like that. 

“I do, Dean,” he answered honestly.

“We should end it like this every time, Cas,” Dean said, closing his eyes with a smile. “You. Me. A pair of pink panties. Jizz everywhere. It's nice.”

Castiel smiled, not only at Dean's words, but also at the possibility of there being another session like this in the future. He laid his hand in the center of Dean's chest to feel his heart thumping there. The angel remained still and silent, as the human beneath him slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> How much do I love the sight of Dean Winchester in a pair of pink, satin panties? Let me count the ways... :) This oneshot was, of course, inspired by the episode "The End," in which he describes wearing said item. I'm sure Castiel loves it just as much as I do. :) I hope you enjoyed this one shot. Thanks so much for reading! :)


End file.
